fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fikcja Wiki:Wiersz na medal/Archiwum zgłoszeń
Bez tytułu Mój pierwszy wiersz. Oświecenie przyszło dawno temu, gdy leżałam smutna w moim łóżku i chyba po coś chciałam gdzieś pójść. Nagle wpadł mi do głowy i już tam został ;) Głosy za: # Głosy przeciw: # ... Kwiaty Tak wierszyk napisany na matmie. Każdy sobie odnajdzie swój sens. Dla bardziej zorientowanych, jest o Mortimerze i Belli. Głosy za: # # [[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 14:18, cze 27, 2013 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: # ... Cisza To jest wiersz. Rozgadany (talk) 16:33, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) To głosowanie zostało zamknięte z powodu łamania zasad. [[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 16:37, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Głosy za: # Rozgadany (talk) 16:33, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: # ... Zuo Psychiczny wierszyk, nawet ma dedykacje. (Wampir555 the dark side 06:48, paź 29, 2013 (UTC)) Głosy za: # Wampir555 the dark side 06:48, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) # Ahhaha jasne! :D Głosy przeciw: # ... Samotna Ten wiersz napisałam nawet niedawno, to jeden z moich lepszych. Przede wszystkim, jest on szczery.(''Brianna''''TheBreeze''[[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| Ja Was Nie Ogarniam -.-''']]Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 11:22, paź 29, 2013 (UTC)) '''Głosy za: # ''Brianna''''TheBreeze''[[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| Ja Was Nie Ogarniam -.-''']]Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 11:22, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) # Właśnie myślałam o tym wierszu, kiedy szłam na górę ^.^ '''Głosy przeciw:(proszę o uzasadnienie) # ... Samotny Wiersz opowiada o tajemniczym człowieku. Jest samotny, i smutny bo nie ma przyjaciół. Gdy otwiera jakąś książkę (na pewno jakiś album) uśmiecha się. Można więc uzasadnić, że chodzi w tym wierszu o tym, jak w życiu ważna jest przyjaźń. Armagedon3000 Give me SMS Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 15:19, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie proszę uzasadnić! Głosy za: # Wampir555 the dark side 07:18, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) # Głosy przeciw: # ... Dyskusja: # ... Słowo Się zaroiło... to ja też. Wiersz mówi o uczuciach sprzed jakiś dziesięciu minut, kiedy chciałam coś napisać, ale nie wiedziałam, co. Kiedy o czymś tylko pomyślałam, czułam raczej emocje niż wizerunek postaci, jej historię. Tak powstało Słowo. 19:25, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Przepraszam Was, że musieliście to czytać. Powyższe zdania zostały napisane, gdy kontrolę nad moją świadomością przejęła trzecia połowa, spychając pierwszą w przestrzeń wszechrzeczy... o nie, znów zaczynam. Wiadomość od pierwszej połowy, przebywającej w odchłani wszechrzeczy (czy jak tam to nazwiecie): prosiłabym o uzasadnienie głosu w dyskusji. Głosy za: # #Wampir555 the dark side 14:26, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Głosy przeciw: # ... Dyskusja: # ... Na szczycie Weissenkirsche Napracowałam się nad tym. Wiem, że mi się nie uda, ale przynajmniej spróbuję. (Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) 19:16, lis 24, 2013 (UTC)) Głosy za: # #Wampir555 the dark side 14:26, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) # Głosy przeciw: # ... Dyskusja: # ... Wzrokiem Ten wiersz na początku miał być o mnie. Ale ja po prostu najlepiej czuję się w temacie "niewidomi" lub "ślepi" i tak to przeszło. Choć nadal odnosi się do mnie - czasami czuję się ślepa, próbuję wrócić do tego, co było kiedyś, i z bólem uświadamiam sobie, że mi się nie uda. Że to przeszłość. Stąd ten wiersz. ([[Użytkownik:BriannaTheBreeze|''Brianna]][[Specjalna:Wkład/BriannaTheBreeze|TheBreeze]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| '''Taniec z Ninjami']]Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników 20:50, lis 25, 2013 (UTC)) Głosy za: # [[Użytkownik:BriannaTheBreeze|''Brianna]][[Specjalna:Wkład/BriannaTheBreeze|TheBreeze]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| '''Taniec z Ninjami']] # Wampir555 the dark side 07:18, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) jakieś dusze poetów tu mamy xD # T-A-K. Głosy przeciw(proszę o uzasadnienie w dyskusji): # Dyskusja: # ... Niepokój Matko, jaka cisza :P Dobra, jedziemy. Wiersz leżał sobie w zeszycie, gdzie najprawdopodobniej dobrał się do niego adresat (ych), a tak w zasadzie były adresat. Nie, już nie jestem w nim zakochana, ale że nikogo nie interesują moje miłosne (wth?) rozterki, na użytek Fikcji jest to wiersz o dziewczynie najprawdopodobniej zakochanej ze wzajemnością, lecz niezbyt z tego zadowolonej. Jakieś pytania? xD 5/16/13 godz. 22:21 Głosy za: # Wampir555 the dark side 17:44, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:BriannaTheBreeze|''Brianna]][[Specjalna:Wkład/BriannaTheBreeze|TheBreeze]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| '''Taniec z Ninjami']]Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników I tak nie zostanie wybrany, bo wamipr jest nieaktywny, więc masz tylko 1 głos -.- Głosy przeciw: # ... Dyskusja: # Nigdzie nie pisze, że za nieaktywność głosy się nie liczą ;p Więc się liczy i są 2 głosy za ^^ Wampir555 the dark side 21:06, gru 15, 2013 (UTC) Nieznana Tęsknota To stary wiersz, napisany przeze mnie w czasach gimnazjalnych gdzieś w roku 2004. 11.12. 2013 godz. 06:02 Głosy za: # Wampir555 the dark side 06:30, gru 11, 2013 (UTC) # 16:53, gru 11, 2013 (UTC) # Głosy przeciw: # ... Dyskusja: # ... Zając Nie no, kocham ten wiersz, tak po prostu. Czemu? I don't know! Taki jest że niesamowicie przypadł mi do gustu :3 ([[Użytkownik:BriannaTheBreeze|''Brianna]][[Specjalna:Wkład/BriannaTheBreeze|TheBreeze]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| '''Taniec z Ninjami']]] 18:07, gru 22, 2013 (UTC)) Głosy za: # Wampir555 the dark side 18:16, gru 22, 2013 (UTC) # , 24/12/2013, 23:20 Thak! # Głosy przeciw(proszę o uzasadnienie): # ... Dyskusja: # ... Blue-haired girl Tak właściwie, jest to piosenka napisana na potrzeby Strangetown przez Lisabeth Depter. Wampir stwierdził jednak, że piosenka podpina się pod wiersz (liryka, nie?), więc zdecydowałam się wystawić ją do głosowania. Jest to mój pierwszy tekst na Fikcji po angielsku. Ostrzegam, ma długość przyzwoitej piosenki. 16/02/2014 godzina 21:43 Głosy za: # ... Głosy przeciw: # ... Dyskusja: # ... Spróbuj Wiersz może lekko dziwaczny. Pisząc go, wyobraziłam sobie korytarz w mojej szkole - pierwsze piętro, część gimnazjalna, schody w górę, w dół, na przeciwko nich pracownia chemiczna, za schodami sklep z bułkami (ale rym), ściana obok - sala fizyczna, następnie informatyczno-językowa. Na przeciwko korytarz, którym można dojść do innych części szkoły. Nie lubię tego miejsca, lecz towarzyszy mi ono w wielu wierszach. Kiedy myślę o szkole, często myślę o nim. W tej liryce nawołuję do wybicia się z rytmu zwyczajnego życia i zobaczenia tych wszystkich niezwykłych rzeczy - wspomnień, tęczy płynącej potokiem po schodach, wyobrażenia sobie marzeń, smugi miłości. Głosy za: # ... Głosy przeciw: # ... Dyskusja: # ... Blizna Wierszyk napisany dziś na matmie, kiedy podczas poprawy pierwiastków (Roz, Bri - do tego się uczyłam D:) poczęłam odrysowywać swoją rękę na kartce z obliczeniami (so good) i zauważyłam na niej bliznę, która ma dla mnie niezbyt bezpośrednie, ale wciąż duże znaczenie w związku z pewną osobą (ekhmkghmwmpir). Głosy na nie proszę o uzasadnienie :) Głosy za: # [[Użytkownik:BriannaTheBreeze|''Brianna]][[Specjalna:Wkład/BriannaTheBreeze|TheBree]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| ''black-white bitter-sweet ']]Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników # Głosy przeciw: # O co w tym chodzi, na wszystkie kominy Nadrenii? Dyskusja: # Jestem na...*to napięcie* tak. Całkiem fajny, podobnie jak twój... wrzos inny wiersz purpurowe i pełne logiki <3. Klawiatura mi nawala. [[Użytkownik:BriannaTheBreeze|'''''Brianna]][[Specjalna:Wkład/BriannaTheBreeze|''TheBree]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| ''black-white bitter-sweet '']]Kategoria:Szablony użytkowników # @Albina - poezja :3 W zasadzie to o chłopaku, z którym podmiotowi lirycznemu kojarzy się blizna na dłoni. Typowy pogodny wierszyk. # Przeczytałem, zrozumiałem, spodobało mi się. Jestem na tak.